A Day to Remember
by AlwaysBelieve6
Summary: A stolen breath. A second lost. An end to my world. Jack finds a girl playing alone out in the snow and decides that not everything in his world is as it seems.
1. Prologue

"She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies."  
- George Gordon Byron _She Walks in Beauty_

* * *

A stolen breath. A second lost. An end to my world.  
I didn't know that no matter how hard you try, you can't do everything. They warned me not to let her come with me, now I have only myself to blame. That moment when the hunters become the hunted,that's the moment you realize that nothing ever goes as planned. There's always something you don't think about, and that one thing, can change everything.


	2. Knowing and Seeing

_"All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_

_The crownless again shall be king."_

- J.R.R Tolkien_ All That is Gold Does Not Glitter_

* * *

~Cyndra~

I blink back my tears as the beautiful snow floats peacefully down around me, coating bare trees and frosty ground. The dazzling flakes landing softly on my nose, eye lashes, and coat, make plain brown into soft white, drifting freely in light breezes. Winter is a time of freedom and peace, of longing and love, of wishing and giving, of being and forgetting, of forgiving and staying. Winter is a time of never receiving what is good, only getting rid of what is bad, of what hinders and destroys, of what hurts and aches, of pain and forcefulness. It's a time when nothing lasts forever and what is due to you, will come.

Standing in the middle of the forest, I feel like the world will leave me alone long enough for me to catch my breath, long enough for me to try and forgive, try and forget. Out here where my father can't hurt me, where the bullies can't get to me, where I can think, and act, and be me. Out here where the only company is good company and snow falls to the ground. Where trees and rocks and rivers lie, and the cold winter wind drives away the stinging of my body and heart. Where the pain dulls and peace finally rests in my hands enough for me to relax and take my time.

I never understood what I did wrong, but I've gotten used to it by now. It seems that no matter how nice or good I am, there's always something I'm doing wrong. Perhaps I'm not good enough. Perhaps I can't do anything right. Maybe I'm the reason everyone hates me. That must be it. I must be something drastically terrible if I am not worth care, not worth love, not worth cherishing, and holding, and helping. I must be something close to a monster.

A cold breeze ruffles my hair, playing in the woods as if it was alive, drifting and circling around the clearing I'm in, as if leading an invisible person around. As if it could actually feel, and talk, and help. As if it were a person, was living and breathing and staying. As if it could actually help me.

But alas, it cannot be so, can it? The only thing it can do is cool off the burning scars and cuts on my body, make burning lungs take easier breaths. The only thing it can do, is make temporary the pain of whatever wounds and burns and thoughts I have, make temporary the the emotional pain I have. Yes,all of the pain and hurt comes back later, but if only for a short time, I can make all of that go away, I will take what I'm offered, even if it makes what comes later, is that much worse. Not everything in life can be sunshine and rainbows, sometimes, raindrops and posies have to occur for someone to realize what they had, what they have.

"Winter, of course. Everyone hates winter. They say it's too cold, makes the plants hibernate and the ground turn to slush, but they forget that as a child, we all love to play in the snow, that we all just want to have fun, that the fun and the love take all of the pain and worries away. That's why winter is my favorite season. It stands for everything I want from this life, and yet simply can't have. Maybe I shouldn't want anything, maybe that's the problem. Wanting too much, and yet the only thing I want is what winter stands for, not bleak death or bleak life, but fun and love, isn't that little enough for someone to want? Am I still asking too much?"

I glance up at the sky, watching leaves float on invisible breezes and treetops sway with the wind, watching animals do their daily routines and the sun go across the sky." I mean, I guess I have a roof over my head, shoes on my feet, food in my belly, and a place to sleep, I don't own anything but what I need for school, never wanted or needed to, but is it too much to ask for friendship or love? I've walked this earth for 14 years, 3 of which I don't remember, and yet for the ones I actually do, I've never had someone truly care for me. Of course I realize that I'm rambling to no one but myself, but does it matter if it makes me feel that much better?" My bitter words float around the small clearing, spanning what little place I actually have to find peace, covering hope and desperation with rejection and acceptance of my fate, covering what's left for me to hope for.

"I do so happen to believe in myths, though. They help me travel to other worlds, other places. They cover pain and sorrow with suspense and happiness. Maybe all it takes is a little hope, and a myth just might cross your path. Maybe someone, or something, is watching me now, waiting to join in on the fun that others make of me. Or maybe a kindred spirit is floating around out there, and all it takes to find them is a little belief, in myself, and in them." I feel a small smile alight across my lips as I speak the last of the words I will say today. Maybe I really do have something I can hope for, or maybe I'm completely doomed to this for the rest of my life. I guess the only thing that could make my situation worse, is if someone found me here, and then I would not have a place to find myself, I wouldn't have a place I could hope.


End file.
